


And Your Name Was?

by aimbord (fourseven)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anti-social Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun Has Sensitive Skin, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Black Sheep Byun Baekhyun, Enemies to Lovers, I went with Kai and Suho's stage names, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Canon Compliant, POV Alternating, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Stubbornness, overall weird shady vibes with these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourseven/pseuds/aimbord
Summary: Chanyeol's job was to smile, open doors and help the few ladies who will, no doubt, break a heel on the dancefloor. This and provide multiple ‘Fighting!!' whispers to Suho on his special day.His job changes when an uninvited guest shows up-Weddings are universally hated. Especially if you're involved in one. Especially if you really, really don't care about the wedding, but you have to act like you do because you don't want to disappoint the goofball whose wedding it is.





	1. Butler

The stress of the past few days was finally catching up with him. And today was the day.

10 am- hair and make-up

11.30am- fitting

12 pm- greet the guests.

What a joke. The guests weren't even his. He only agreed to participate in this charade because the groom was his childhood best friend and apparently he had to amend for throwing sand into his eyes when they were 5 years old. Nevertheless, he put on his infectious smile and pretended to actually be happy for the sad bastard whose life is about to be washed down the toilet today.  
One last glance into the mirror: straight brown hair covering his ears since the wedding can't handle their awesomeness, simple black suit, skinny tie, dumb smile: let's do this

If he were to be honest with himself, the only reason he was so bitter was because he knew, deep down, that he'll never find someone like Suho did. It was a fact. People don't find The One out of the blue; that person who is supposed to complete you and know you better than you know yourself is not about to sprint into your life like 'Hey, you know that weird shit you do with your eye and your nose when you smile and clap like a schizophreniac seal? I like that shit, I do it too sometimes so let's have babies'.  
He was starting to feel a little down, even more so watching that tanned dude, Suho's cousin- he remembered, making small talk with everyone and acting like his hand under the table wasn't down the pants of that owl-like guy next to him, who looked like he was about to stab himself with the fork from sheer panic of being discovered. Chanyeol would smile if he wasn't so fucking horny and admitted that he'd probably do the same as Kai if he had someone so... easily corruptible by his side.

The ceremony would be held in the bigass garden by the bigass mansion owned by the bride's bigass family. Suho was about to enter a pretty powerful family, with a lot of tradition and experience in real estate. Chanyeol was in charge of the front door, and Kai with the back door. Oh, how they laughed the first 7 times Kai made the same back door joke.

The guests filled the bigass living room. Kai left the table and the very red-faced owl next to him and instructed everybody to take their seats in the garden: the bride and groom were about to show up. Chanyeol looked around the now empty room and decided there was no need for him to stand like a moose by the door any longer. He made for the garden and had an almost heart attack when someone decided to knock at the door like their life depended on it. He opened the balloon-decorated door with a growl, forgetting that he was supposed to wear the damn 'omg weddings r awesome ikr' smile.

His scowl was equally matched by another one.

"Oh, great, now we have butlers."

Chanyeol raised a brow and analyzed the man in front of him, who apparently wasn't taught what attire is appropriate to wear at a wedding: ripped skinny jeans, converse and a black t-shirt, ruffled hair and what appeared to be... smudged eyeliner on his cheeks. The man looked him in the eyes and Chanyeol swore he saw a sadness that meant more than just 'omg weddings r lame ikr'.

"...butlers who have no idea how to do their job, I see," the man continued. Chanyeol realized he was taking a bit too much to greet the guest. He didn't actually make an articulated noise yet.

"Good morning. Are you here for the wedding?", he asked, hoping the guy would realize he had the wrong house as if the pink balloons on the door weren't screaming it.

"I sure am," the man blurted out and bumped into Chanyeol's arm on his way to the stairs. One would suspect he aimed for Chanyeol's shoulder, but at his height... who was he kidding?

"Uhm, what are you doing?" Chanyeol thought that maybe, just maybe, letting someone rob your childhood best friend on his wedding day wasn't the best wedding gift. "Can I see your invitation?...Hey! Hey!!" The man was already running up the stairs and a panting, annoyed Chanyeol followed him. He saw him closing the door to the one room nobody was allowed to go into the whole week Chanyeol was there, helping with preparations. Something clicked in Chanyeol's brain.

 

'Baekhyun?'  
This was not good.

 

'...Fuck.'


	2. Clown

Chanyeol had to think fast.

He knew, from the stories he had heard from the maids, just how volatile Baekhyun was. Hell, the guy was almost exiled from his own family due to his... unique ways. Calling him a sarcastic bitch wouldn't suffice. A violent little shit who was all smirks and who oozed 'fuck you' attitude could not possibly be described by the maids. The simple reminder of Sir Baekhyun's late nights, running naked through the garden after he had one waaay too many, the fact that you never knew if he was talking to you or to the wall behind you or if he sat on the roof contemplating the view or suicide was enough to make you want to stay away. Or, in Chanyeol's case, shake the little fucker's hand. 

A sarcastic bitch himself, Chanyeol wanted to meet a fellow sociopath. It's just that the setting is all wrong! Baekhyun wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed to be abroad, away from, well, people. "I mean studying and improving his business skills", Chanyeol remembered the lie the maids were supposed to tell anyone who asked about the black sheep of the Byuns.

Staring at the door in front of him, Chanyeol was pondering if he should stay in character and knock politely or bring the damned door down and show the pretty boy who he's messing with. 'Let's go with door no.1'.

Chanyeol's knock on Byun Baekhyun's door was not loud, but firm.

"Excuse me, sir, I'm supposed to get the names of anyone attending the wedding and I'm afraid I didn't quite catch yours." He tried toning down the sarcastic bitchiness, he really did.

Nothing.

"Sir?" Chanyeol mentally kicked himself because of his servile voice. Nothing.

He decided to go another route. He turned right and headed towards what he knew to be a pile of nerve-wracking emotions, tears, and happiness: Suho's room.

'It's his wedding, he should know his future wife's rockstar of a brother is back in town.'

As he approached the door, he decided not to knock because of the moans. 'I guess Suho couldn't wait till after the damn ceremony. He's more like his cousin than I thought...'

That meant Chanyeol had to deal with Baekhyun. Or at least find a way to lock him up until Suho and Jia finish, the wedding ends, and Chanyeol is safe in his bed, miles away from the unleashed kraken.

He went to Baekhyun's door again.

'Ok, take 2. No knocking this time'

"I will fucking bring down the fucking door if you don't open the fuck up. Now." He was counting on his deep voice so he decided not to yell. Usually, that was enough. Actually, now that he thinks about it, never in his life did he have to raise his voice if he needed something. Specifically, sex, sex, and sex.

It worked

The door opened and there stood a freshly showered primadonna in a towel. 'What, no eyeliner, love?'

"What did you say?" asked Byun Baekhyun.

"Oh, so you hear only words preceded by 'fucking'?" Chanyeol could see Baekhyun's ears turn pink but other than that- poker-faced.

"I could have you thrown out, you tall fuck." It seemed Baekhyun bit just as hard as Chanyeol.

Chanyeol replied just as gracefully.

"I'd like to see you try. Meanwhile, tell me if you're bringing your fat ass to the wedding, cuz I'm gonna need to find a suitable coffin for your grandma. She'll need one when she sees your ungrateful ugly mug is back home."

Baekhyun's lips twitched. Chanyeol thought his new contact lenses were tripping, cuz he swore the shorter man repressed a smile. He opted for a polite reply instead.

"Yes, I will attend". He smiled. "Please tell Nora to get me a suit for the ceremony."

Baekhyun doesn't do 'please', or smile, and Chanyeol was pretty sure there was no maid named Nora. Was Baekhyun testing him?

'Oh, he is good...'

"I'm afraid all the maids are busy in the garden, sir" He was back to his polite, ass-kissing self.

"Oh, then I'll go like this, I suppose." Baekhyun pointed to the towel surrounding his waist.

"I cannot let you do that, sir."

Baekhyun's lips formed the most disgusting smirk Chanyeol has ever seen.

"Not to sound homoerotic or provocative, honey, but what's a clown like you gonna do about it?" Now the prodigal Byun was sporting a full-on grin.

Chanyeol knew where this was going. He had played this game before, but this one could turn out quite interesting.

'Let's see who cracks up first.'


	3. Man With a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV switch

Yeah, Baekhyun had a shit day and now he was picking a fight with the 2ft giant in front of him. He needed this outlet.  
The flight took nearly forever, although things happened on fast-forward after he heard about the wedding, got the first ticket to Korea and had to yell at the taxi driver for half an hour after he took the wrong turn for the 3rd time because his family lived in the middle of fucking nowhere next door to Muriel and Eustace. He needed to get all this hate and resentment out of his system. So this could work. He didn't pass those karate lessons only with smiles and blowjobs to the sensei.

 As the tall guy approached him with a psycho look on his face, Baekhyun's inner monologue about punching the guy was interrupted by:

 "Well, first off, I could tie you to the bed and leave you there like this."

 Ok, so it was possible he was facing a misunderstanding here. The man continued:

 "I'm sure I can find some sort of restraints in this room...Second, not to sound even more homoerotic, but the towel has got to go."

Clearly, this was a misunderstanding.

"You know...so as not to interfere with said restraining."

Baekhyun maintained his cool and cleared his throat:

"Say what now?" The giraffe's face was still serious. "Awh, you must be one of the groom's...", Baekhyun realized, disgust obvious in his voice. Only that Suho could allow such individuals to roam his house. This was still his house, dammit!

"I am." The guy's brow twitched. 'Oh, I hit a spot there.' 

"That explains all... this," And he gestured to all of Chanyeol, all gracious fingers and evil grin.

 The giant silently eyed him. Suddenly, he was in Baekhyun's face.

"Uhm...excuse you! I don't recall..." - the rest of what could have been a beautiful rant about giraffes being all up in his business was cut by a rough hand on the back of his neck, another one yanking his hips closer and a tongue shoved down his throat.

Everything became a blur. The guy was an animal. The kiss- mouth violation- was anything but gentle. The tall man didn't let one spot of Bekhyun's mouth uncovered. The same went for his damp skin. Ignoring his brain telling him 'You want this! Let yourself be shoved against a wall and let someone else take charge for a change!', Baekhyun struggled to escape the suffocating embrace. Chanyeol had to do his best to keep him in place with only one hand on Baekhyun's hips. And he knew what to do with that hand... 

Between what will surely become bruises in the morning, he made sure to caress his hipbones and then made his way to the small of Bekhyun's back to press his groin against his own. Baekhyun could feel the other's smirk against his lips, but he was already lost. He liked perseverance and the guy clearly wasn't giving up on the fluid exchange, so why not enjoy the ride. Baekhyun will make sure the suited animal he won't step a foot in this house afterward...

So he went with the flow- gave up shoving the taller man and trying to bite his lips until he felt blood in his own mouth. And it felt...

The hand on his neck disappeared and it relocated above the towel. Apparently, giants also need to breathe so Baekhyun stopped moaning like a star of a low-budget porn and opened his eyes to see the dilated pupils of his forcer as they went down his body, frowning at the towel. With a fast move, Baekhyun remained naked and trying his best not to gasp. The dilated pupils faced his own and Baekhyun wondered if he looked the same: hungry, sleepy, and angry.

The hands were back to doing what they knew best, only this time they had a firm grip on each of his buttocks, leading Baekhyun closer and closer to the bed. The towel was long forgotten.

'The restraints don't seem like a bad idea now...'

The guy was having a trip on Baekhyun's neck and collarbones leaving him open-mouthed kisses, grazing and licking the hot skin. Baekhyun couldn't decide what he liked more. He wanted the taller man above him out of his clothes. He wanted to hear him moan. It wasn't fair that he was the one doing all the moaning, making a fool out of himself. He wanted to see what noises that deep voice could help create.

ButBaekhyun may never find that out, because the guy suddenly stood up, straightened himself trying to cover his disheveled appearance, gave a smirk and said:

"Now you stay here, nice and put." And fucking left, taking the key after locking the door.

\---

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I curse too much. Fuck!"  
Chanyeol should've retreated as soon as he heard Baekhyun gasp in surprise when he kissed him. Maybe the guy just wanted someone to vent in front of. Or a nice old wedding tussle. Hey, every wedding should have a good fight! Maybe Baekhyun wanted to take a swing at him.

And Chanyeol went ahead an planted one on him! Oh my god, he should go under the stairs and remain there for the rest of his life.

It looked like a good idea at the time. With those half-lid eyes and lips quirked into that devilish smile, anyone would've thought the little fucker was in a loving mood after the shower. The plan seemed simple: beat him at his game, get him in the middle of the room and lock the door. He knew the room he was in was on the second floor, the pool was right underneath, just in case, and that's that! No Baekhyun-related interruptions at the ceremony.

 

Except there was only one problem: the kiss felt...


	4. Actor

Chanyeol took a deep breath and glued his smile on before opening the glass doors leading to the garden.

Everybody was still waiting for the two lovebirds to say their vows before getting drunk and take shameful photos on the dance floor and/or in the bushes. Kai took his place as the best man. Chanyeol had to admit, the kid looked good up there with his hair gelled back and an all black 3 piece. The kid smiled a bit shyly and tried his best to look the part. By the state of the guy with the owl-like eyes sitting at a table nearby, he was doing just that and more.

 Chanyeol took his seat near said owl and smiled. The guy was even cuter from up-close... And he, indeed, looked corruptible, in the nicest way possible.

 "I'm Kyungsoo." 'If an angel could talk, this would be his voice...'

"...aaand the award for The Gayest Sentence Ever goes to me...", Chanyeol mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?" Kyungsoo smiled innocently and shyly looked at him.

"Oh, nothing. I said my name is Chanyeol. So, here with the groom's cousin, right?"

 Kyungsoo's eyes took proportions: "No, no. I mean not with. I mean yeah, I know him, but no, I couldn't.. If I were to..yeah, you could say that..."

Chanyeol couldn't help himself and started laughing, trying to tame his inner clapping seal. Kyungsoo blushed and started laughing at himself, looking down. Chanyeol looked at the podium and saw a not-so-happy best man looking towards them. The shy smile was replaced by a "Back-off-bitch-Private-property" look, directed right at him. Chanyeol could take a hint and tried to talk with other relatives of the happy couple. 

 'Ok, so Jessica is the older one who abuses the aegyo and Krystal is the younger who doesn't at all... This should be easy...'

"Hey, I'm Chanyeol!" One of the sisters smiled so sweetly it made Chanyeol's cavity problem resurface and the other couldn't care less about the smiling idiot in front of them.

"You must be Jessica," he said to the more approachable one of the girls. "I heard so much about you." Chanyeol made sure to blind her with his forced smile.

"Omg, I am. Hi!"

'Bingo...' 

The next few minutes passed in a blur of 'OMGs' and 'kawaii' and twinkling giggles and Chanyeol started to think that maybe Krystal was just tired of having to go through this every fucking day and wore that face to stop her sister from talking to her.

 Jessica could have told him the formula for treating cancer and he wouldn't have paid attention as his eyes caught something else: a dashing Byun Baekhyun talking to the bride's chubby aunt.

\---

"You've got. To be. Kidding. Me."

 

Baekhyun blankly stared at the closed door as footsteps faded down the stairs outside his bedroom. He was left all hot and bothered on his own wrinkled sheets. Baekhyun inhaled and exhaled loudly, hoping his erection would get the message to calm the fuck down. Shit needed to be done. He needed only one head to think with today.

He got out of bed and lifted the towel off the floor. He couldn't help but smile bitterly at it. 'You have style, I'll give you that...'

No need to dwell; it wasn't the first time Baekhyun was left wanting for more. But fuck, it hurt his pride! He made sure to take care of the tall freak as soon as he had a little time on his hands. He opened the closet door and took out his suit. Of course, he had a suit! His hair looked good just like this, maybe he'll dry it on the side a bit more. Checking himself one last time in the mirror, he opened the French windows to his room. He looked down at the blue pool water right underneath his balcony. 'Clever, clever giraffe...'

He leaned down the balcony and searched for something at the left side of the wall.

'Come on, come on, I know you're here you piece of sh-'

His hand touched the old drainpipe and memories of wild teenage escapades filled Baekhyun's mind. 'We had good times, me and you, my friend...'

Baekhyun swiftly jumped on it from the side of the balcony and started climbing down, away from the eyes of the guests. He made sure to avoid the slippery side of the poolside, fixed his suit and hair and checked his reflection in the huge windows of the living room.

'Well, hello there, handsome.'

Baekhyun made his way through his mother's flowers taking a mental note to chop her beautiful roses and have them scattered throughout all of Seoul later on, as a gift from her prodigal son. He could hear the slow jazz music- picked by his sister, no doubt, as he saw the rows of seats placed in front of the podium. Her music taste was one of the many things he truly loved about Jia.

 The maids were lined up in the back talking amongst themselves, everybody was chatting away, waiting for the stars of the hour to come out.

 "Baekkie!!"

'Fuckfuckfuckfuck abort mission!' He didn't expect a pink-polka-dotted obstacle known as aunt Gladys to start pinching his cheeks. 

"Hello, auntie! Long time, no s-" That was all he was able to say before his aunt cut him off and started ranting.

"Oh, my lovely boy, how I..." Aaand he zoned out. All of her chatter usually took 10 minutes, and that was only the beginning. After that came a full quarter of an hour about Maxxie, her dog. 

As Baekhyun started counting the polka dots on her dress and praying today is not the day he dies of acute boredomititis, there he was: all long limbs barely fitting in that garden chair, soft spring breeze ruffling his hair. He was chatting with some random guy who made him have a totally different facial expression than the one up in his room; his smile was so genuine that even the guy he was chatting to blushed. A lot of people around him stared at him smiling, not even knowing the joke. The tall man had no idea that he had that effect on people. Baekhyun could see his uncle Jun barely keeping it together, and he was the most serious man Baekhyun has ever met.

The two laughed a bit more, then Chanyeol started chatting to his cousins. 

'Hm, poor Krystal. Still getting dragged by Jess everywhere, I see...' Jessica was doing her old routine with cutesy smiles and wide eyes and Chanyeol seemed to fall for it, though the smile on his face was different.

"...not buying him a chewing toy ever again!" Gladys stopped. Cue polite laugh.

"Oh, that Maxxie. Nothing's changed, auntie," Baekhyun forced himself to focus on his aunt and not on the taller man he was under earlier.

"You've changed, my angel. Look at you all skin and bones! What do they feed you abroad? I knew your parents shouldn't have-"

Someone was at the mic telling them to grab their seats as the bride and groom were about to come. 'Don't look at him...'

Aunt Gladys took him by the hand and seated him next to her and her husband, uncle Jun. The seats were, conveniently enough, behind his cousins, who had big smiles when he tapped them on their shoulders. 'They both look genuinely happy to see me...'

He tried and succeeded to avoid a certain giraffe's eyes while hugging his cousins, then took his place behind Jess and continued the chat with his aunt.

 "Oh, and this extraordinary young man in front of your uncle is Park Chanyeol, the groom's best friend."

 'Definitely not a butler then...'

Chanyeol had heard her- hell, almost all of the guests sat next to them could hear her- and turned politely to them.

Uncle Jun's face lit up. "Ah, Channie, how are you, my boy?" So uncle Jun was a fanboy...

But as seconds passed, both of them expertly not looking at each other and yet sensing what the other was doing, Baekhyun could understand why: the guy was a pro at faking warmth and genuine interest. Baekhyun had seen his true side up in his room so his flashy smile did nothing to him. He remembered his psycho expression and dilated pupils and decided to abruptly look Chanyeol in the eyes.  
Baekhyun was not surprised to find the smile had not reached them. Chanyeol's eyes were cold and one could feel the boredom oozing out of him as he pretended he was interested in Maxxie the dog. Baekhyun knew because Baekhyun had done this routine in front of his relatives for his entire life. This was Baekhyun's craft.

And, apparently, he wasn't the only master of it.

 

\---

'Don't look at him.'

Chanyeol could hear Jessica chatting away as his eyes struggled not to look at the guy he had manhandled earlier. He forced himself to turn his attention to the girl talking about cake flavors and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Oh, and this extraordinary young man in front of your uncle is Chanyeol, the groom's best friend."

'Hell no.'

Chanyeol's smile was on auto-pilot. That creeper Jun was behind him, eyeing him as his wife was chatting his ear off about that fucking dog. He knew Baekhyun would continue on ignoring him, even though this was supposed to be an introduction, and kept nodding his head politely at the couple behind him. But all of a sudden, Baekhyun took a 180 in his attitude and stared him dead in the eyes. Chanyeol couldn't resist and looked right back at him. For a second there he saw that same sadness he saw the first time he opened the balloon-decorated front door and saw those eyelinered eyes. But it felt like a two-way mirror: Chanyeol could read the smaller man's face, yet Baekhyun could do the same to him.

Suddenly there was silence. Suho came and quietly took his position next to Kai, his cousin, and best man. 'He sure looks peaceful, the horny bastard...' Chanyeol was not sure if he was referring to Suho or Kai at that point.

The Bridal March began and a stunning Jia came walking along the aisle. Chanyeol heard Baekhyun making a sound behind him, but he couldn't quite tell what it was. 

The ceremony went on for half an hour, incident-free. The guests had to be ushered to the party area so Chanyeol stood up and made his way to properly lead them. He would be a polite motherfucker for his buddy, as promised.

'Come on, keep smiling. This day will be over soon and whatever Baekhyun is doing back home will be someone else's business.'

The last few people finally got to the designated party area and everyone seemed to have a good time. The happy couple had made their entrance with doves and all that shit. Chanyeol's job here was done.

'You deal with everything else, Kai.'

He wanted to go find a bathroom. He needed to splash some cold water on his face; he couldn't do so after the Baekhyun incident and he still felt his cheeks on fire.

He wasn't ready for whatever Baekhyun could ignite in him.  
He should've stopped when he felt resistance on the other's part, but he just couldn't do it. Byun Baekhyun's body felt amazing in Chanyeol's arms. He had just taken a shower so Chanyeol could feel his damp skin warm under his fingers. Chanyeol was rough with him because the guy deserved it. That devil could provoke Chanyeol in five minutes in ways others have tried for months on end without succeeding. The plan was to get Baekhyun in the middle of his bedroom and lock him inside, not pull on his wet hair, take his towel off and having his way with him on the bed.  
When Chanyeol grabbed him by the ass he did it so the other man would be embarrassed or hurt in his pride; he didn't expect a moan ripped out of Chanyeol's most x-rated fantasies; he didn't expect himself to pull the smaller man even closer to him...

'Why the fuck is every bathroom occupied?'

He went upstairs and closed the door after himself after entering the bathroom of the unoccupied master bedroom. He looked into the mirror and was happy to remember his earlier performance at the ceremony had no flaws. He had been perfect. Chanyeol let go of his mask and the smile faded. 'Now it's a whole nother story...'

He took off his suit jacket, turned the tap on and kept a relieved moan at bay when the first splash of cold water reached his tired face.

"And the Academy Award goes to..." Chanyeol almost had his second heart attack today. Strangely enough, they were both provoked by the same son of a bitch. He looked in the mirror, where Byun Baekhyun was attentively watching him, hands in the pants pockets and tie loose around his neck. 

Chanyeol turned the tap off and ran a hand through his hair while eyeing the shorter man in the mirror without saying a word.

"Why so silent? Where are your amazing social skills you so greatly displayed back there?" Now Baekhyun was mocking him. The little shit's smirk was taunting him in the mirror. Chanyeol turned around to face the devil.

 "What do you want?"

 "Oh, I wanna tell you about this cute thing Maxxie did the other day, omg you wouldn't believe it!".

Chanyeol didn't like to be mocked. He took a first step towards Baekhyun. The other made no attempt to back away.

 "The way I see it, you are here for one of two reasons." Chanyeol began, not breaking eye contact. He pointed his index finger at Baekhyun's face:

"One: you want to kick my ass for doing what I did to you earlier." Chanyeol raised his middle finger as he counted. "Or two: you want me to carry on with what I was doing before dumping your lousy ass on the bed and locking the door."

 Chanyeol was the one doing all the smirking in the room now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Western names mixed with Korean ones... I know. Just go with it.


	5. Fight

Baekhyun would lie if he said he didn't know what this would turn into. He watched Chanyeol as he turned to face him, face still wet and his hair a bit damp from his fingers. The shirt was tight against his chest and his sleeves were rolled up. He looked tired. But that wouldn't stop him. He knew how to push Chanyeol's buttons and he only got to know him this morning. The taller man towered above him and looked him dead in the eyes, a spark ignites. 'Oh, I've seen that look on you before...'

Chanyeol will make sure he won't be the one to initiate something this time. For all he knows, this could be a trap. The stories surrounding Baekhyun weren't the best intro to the guy. Chanyeol leaned into his personal space:

"Why so silent, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol spits each syllable of Baekhyun's name.

Baekhyun realized he hadn't made a sound and diverted his attention from the eyes in front of him only to look at the full lips still quirked into a smile somewhere between devilish and dopey.

Baekhyun's mood changed. He wasn't in a playful mood. For some reason, the whole wedding left him cold and empty inside. Actually, he knew the reason... Watching his sister walking down the aisle by herself today was heartbreaking. Jia had always dreamt of having their dad alongside her. But she was all alone, tied for life to a guy she doesn't love. Kris told him Jia still loved him and didn't want to marry Suho. Kris was right for her. Baekhyun liked Kris. He was a cold person for those who didn't know him, but he was always there for Jia.  
In all those moments Baekhyun couldn't be there for her. After all the fights with his parents and acts of rebellion, the family couldn't stand it anymore: they had a reputation to maintain and having a son with no morals was too much. Therefore- Hello, New York! Boarding school after boarding school had expelled him and owning a flat was out of the question for his parents. Enter Kris.

Tall, gallant, he convinced his mom and dad to let Baekhyun stay with him; it was hard to resist his charm and overall seriousness. They became friends, introduced him to Jia and that's when Kris decided to stay in Korea with her. Baekhyun could have his place overseas, no problem. The parents didn't need to know he was living on his own, enjoying the freedom of a now college student.

He lost touch with his sister after that. He got drunk on new sensations, new people, new places, new, new, NEW! He found ways of forgetting his distant parents and traditional upbringing. He loathed thinking about all the games they had missed when he was young, how they forgot about all the meetings set by Jia's teachers in order to congratulate them on raising such a smart young lady, how they let the maids do everything a parent should do when it came to their children. Yeah, he had mommy and daddy issues. And he knew his sister did too. That's why Kris was so good for her. She got tricked into marrying Suho, he's sure of it. That piece of scum roamed the corridors of their company like a rat just waiting to seize an opportunity of any kind.

'And the man in front of me is his bff.'

He found himself against the wall, the giant clearly having no idea about the stuff on Baekhyun's mind. He would laugh if his back didn't hurt like hell where he hit the tile.

"I'm not happy about interrupting my only 5 minutes of me time these last fucking days just to watch you brood." Chanyeol's expression turned angry.  
Chanyeol could see that Baekhyun was thinking about something and that his earlier cockiness vanished. The way he looked up at him reminded Chanyeol of a kicked puppy still trying to move, ignoring the wounds. The words that followed reminded him that he's actually dealing with a hyena.

"Because of the fact that this is my house, ergo my bathroom, I really couldn't give a rat's ass about your me time." 

'Certain puppies deserve to be kicked', though Chanyeol.

"Then why the hell are you here? The drainpipes aren't comfortable enough going up as they are going down?"

"Speaking of which, give me my damn key." Baekhyun confronted him and opened his hand between their bodies. Chanyeol could feel his jaw clench as he went to his suit jacket to get the key.

"Here you go. Have a nice brood!" Chanyeol then made mocking ushering gestures towards the door with an exaggerated bow.

Baekhyun headed to the door, counting this as a victory. He abruptly stopped.

"Oh, by the way, should I send the guy you were talking to back here?" Chanyeol gave him a confused look. "You know, so the 'me time' could go smoother," Baekhyun continued.

Chanyeol needed a moment to catch on. 'Kyungsoo...' He let out the only genuine smile he had today, except for the ones shared with the owl-'... I mean Kyungsoo' and turned towards Baekhyun again.

"Please do." Chanyeol's smile was wider than ever, happy Baekyun's lame shot backfired. The man in front of him was jealous. "And while you're at it, please remind him about the no-underwear deal we had today." He ended with a wink.

Baekhyun was now livid. He thought he'd get the chance to see the tall freak blush and stumble upon his words when he mentioned his crush. And then the asshole winked. Like going commando to his sister's wedding was the best joke ever.

Baekhyun let go of the door handle, holding his ground and refusing to allow his brain to think up images of the giant with nothing underneath.

"No problem." Dammit, his voice was cracking. "I'll just tell him you were practicing on me for him." He thought he'd feel proud that he made the threat but the idea that what happened in his room really didn't mean anything left him angrier than before. The reaction he was getting wasn't helping either.

Chanyeol was laughing to his face like Baekhyun had no power over his relationship with his crush. 'The guy with the eyes was his crush, wasn't he?'

Chanyeol slowly approached him. "You do that, princess; but I think I need a bit more practice to be good enough for him."

The mouth he felt on his own was strangely familiar. Chanyeol was holding himself back, thinking he might scare Baekhyun if he showed him how much he really wants to throw his little body on the floor and see how many more new sounds he could get out of him. There was no struggle from Baekhyun's part this time. This was not a fight to get away, this was a fight for control.

'I'll show you practice.' Baekhyun threw Chanyeol's plan of slowing down out the window with only one gesture: Chanyeol felt a grip on his balls as the lips against his whispered: "No underwear my ass."

Those long, slender fingers carefully worked him through the material making Chanyeol's head spin.

'Fuck this.' Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun by his waist and forced him against the sink. He put his hands on his ass for the second time that day, and then lifted him on the bathroom counter. Chanyeol seemed to fit perfectly between his trembling knees.  
They had to stop for a breather and Chanyeol was distracted by their reflection in the mirror. He knew Baekhyun's lips were bruised, he could feel the iron taste in his mouth, and he knew his own hair must be a mess already, but he was not ready to see his own face. He mirrored Baekhyun's desire and lust to every last detail. Chanyeol grabbed those bruised lips with his own once again.

Baekhyun tried to control his moans but couldn't. His tie got somewhere on the floor, then the jacket followed and he had no idea when it happened. The only thing that mattered was that mouth which belonged pressed to his own. Those arms with rolled up sleeves that were made to hold him as he was about to slide with his ass in the fucking sink because he apparently forgot how to sit properly.

Chanyeol stopped. For a moment Baekhyun thought he'd pull a stunt like the one before and leave him to have a wank in the bathroom like he was 14 all over again. But Chanyeol's thoughts were far from it. He had watched Baekhyun's face as Chanyeol took off his tie and jacket and saw his eyes closed, cheeks flushed red and mouth half-open and already panting. Chanyeol liked what he saw. After another kiss, he went for that beautiful neck. That beautiful neck he had wanted to break at least 3 times this day. He undid the buttons on Baekhyun's crisp dress shirt one by one and halted, shocked or mesmerized- he didn't know which.

Baekhyun opened his eyes and looked at Chanyeol's face. Towering over Baekhyun, he was watching his chest heaving, but Baekhyun knew that what attracted his attention were the bruises. He had felt them forming while the giant was giving them to him in his bedroom before the wedding. He had sensitive skin, no need to be freaked out!

Only that Chanyeol wasn't freaked out. He traced the marks he knew were made by his own hands and mouth and started, almost frantically, undoing the remaining buttons. The shallow marks covered Baekhyun's neck, chest, abdomen, and hipbones. 'I was too rough...'

  
Baekhyun felt something change in Chanyeol but didn't care. He wanted him. He wanted him now. He shook his head as to say 'pay no attention to that' and carried on devouring Chanyeol's lips. It worked. Those large hands were back on his thighs, caressing him and working their way up to the zipper. The sound it made was loud in the empty bathroom and it only made them anticipate what was to come. Baekhyun tugged and pulled at Chanyeol's shirt hoping the latter would get the hint to hurry and take it off. Baekhyun was too high on hormones to even see straight and undo the buttons for him. Chanyeol took it off and with one arm grabbed Baekhyun to hold him while he pulled Baekhyun's pants off with his other hand. The tables turned and now his hand was on Baekhyun's black boxers rubbing Baekhyun into a trance. 

"Ngh...hurry...I-"

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun closer to the edge of the counter, pulled down his boxers and undid the buttons to his own pants. With one hand he opened a cabinet going through every shaving cream and toothpaste inside, hoping to find some kind of lotion.

'I'm not giving you anymore wounds...' His fingers found a tube; 'It'll have to do.' He put some on his fingers and looked at Baekhyun's expression, making sure he wanted this. 

"I'll chop your fingers off if you look at me like that again." And Baekhyun looked serious saying it. Chanyeol just exhaled and drove his middle finger inside.

Baekhyun went stiff. For a second, Chanyeol thought about retreating but Baekhyun let out the softest moan. So Chanyeol cautiously moved his finger in and out a few times. That did wonders to Baekhyun. He slipped another finger in and Baekhyun let out a small scream. Chanyeol stopped, waiting for Baekhyun to give him a sign to carry on. He'll be damned if he stopped now. His own erection was killing him and seeing Baekhyun glowing and warm against him was driving him mad.

Baekhyun softly whimpered. Chanyeol started moving again, curling his fingers and barely keeping it together because of Baekhyun's sounds.

"Now, please now! ...I'm gonna...please.."

"So you can be polite," Chanyeol said teasingly. He could see a smartass reply forming on Baekhyun's lips but he was already positioned at his entrance and shoved himself all in. 

Chanyeol wasn't prepared for the silence that followed, nor for Baekhyun's tightness. This guy was supposed to be a grade A floozy, a cocktease by day and a full-fledged slut by night. 

Baekhyun's voice was small as he told him to keep going, to do something. Chanyeol pulled back a little and began a slow-paced back-and-forth motion. He could feel Baekhyun losing up a little. The smell of sex mixed with whatever lilac lotion they used. He grabbed Baekhyun's member and slowly started pumping him while leaving sloppy open-mouthed kisses wherever he could on that pristine neck.

Baekhyun moaned and eventually started moving his hips, riding the unbelievable sensation. With someone's hand on the small of his back helping him meet the thrusts and another rubbing him, Baekhyun came to understand what's all the fuss about sex.

He had never gone all the way with anyone; why bother? He knew it would eventually hurt, physically and emotionally, so he resumed himself to handjobs and blowjobs. But this... This! As Chanyeol picked up the pace, no longer containing himself, Baekhyun started to see fireworks under his eyelids. One particular thrust was the reason why Baekhyun just made the neediest sound. With fingers buried in the hair at Baekhyun's nape, Chanyeol pulled his face up to watch Baekhyun after he made the sound without even realizing. After that, the giant perv started to hit that same spot over and over again, eyes on Baekhyun's face, following his every expression.

The thrusts became wilder and more frantic. Chanyeol saw Baekhyun trying to touch himself and stopped him.

"Nah."

He replaced his hand with his own and started pumping. After a few more thrusts and pumps they were both coming in Baekhyun's parents' bathroom.

'This counts as a 'fuck you' to them, doesn't it?' This was the last lucid thought Baekhyun had before sensations he never knew about flooded him.


	6. Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing some KaiSoo in the mix.  
> Warning: someone kisses someone else while intoxicated.

The mirror was fogged from their breaths, and so was their vision. Chanyeol could barely keep standing against the sink countertop. 'Not the one to initiate something first, huh? Fuck, this did not just happen...'

His legs were about to give up on him and his knees hurt like a motherfucker where he hit them on the cabinet door underneath the sink. 'I was too rough on him...' He could still feel Baekhyun's walls closing in on him as he was still shaking from the climax. He could see Baekhyun's back in the mirror and already saw bruises and faint scratch marks forming on his skin. 'How the fuck does your skin do that already?' 

The room was too quiet.

They could hear the orchestra playing that annoying song the bride liked so much. Baekhyun wouldn't mind ignoring reality and staying like that, with his legs around Chanyeol, his hands still holding on to dear life to Chanyeol's broad shoulders, feeling him still inside. 'It feels so different now...' The aftermath was nothing like the excruciating pain at the beginning when his body fought to accommodate Chanyeol; this was more intimate than anything else in Baekhyun's life; too personal. Too comfortable. 'Way too comfortable.' 

Baekhyun opened his eyes.

He never moved so fast in his life. In a second he let go of the taller man who was still holding him and slowly tracing patterns on Baekhyun's back. He shoved Chanyeol with more force than he thought capable of. Baekhyun jumped off the counter, picked up his clothes and tried to cover himself a bit; after a few hissed breaths he hoped he was able to speak.

"Out of my bathroom." Baekhyun's tone was glacial. 

Chanyeol stood there dumbstruck; he arranged his pants, picked up his shirt and didn't even bother wearing it before leaving the bathroom. 'Somehow I'm still the one leaving the room.'

As soon as the door closed, Baekhyun threw his clothes on the floor and hopped in the shower. He turned it on and sat on the shower floor, arms on knees, trembling fingers holding his head. One might take this as sadness, frustration, but it wasn't. He felt sick, angry, wronged and he didn't even know why. 'What the hell is happening?' The rage he felt was still there, amplified by what went down in his parents' bathroom. 

'He simply left. Again. The bastard must be relieved I didn't need pillow talk after sex. He got away easy: a quick fuck in the bathroom with the one guy everybody thought was ready and willing at any giving moment! Fuck.'

And that damned orchestra was still playing that awful song.

\---

The hallway was empty and so were the rooms upstairs. Chanyeol almost forgot there was a wedding happening.

He should go check up on Kai, the kid must be swamped. Suho should have a fit if he looks for Chanyeol and he's nowhere to be found. Someone should tend to the orchestra guys, maybe they were hungry. The maids would need help with the drinks and shit... Chanyeol stood at the top of the grand stairs and shook his head realizing he was half-naked and thinking like a housewife with marital problems who was focusing on anything but the problem at hand: where did it go wrong?

He went to an empty room, got dressed properly and laid on the made bed with his arms under his head. He stayed there, for god knows how long, his mind blank, unable to think. His body was still flooded by warm sensations and Chanyeol could still feel that soft hair curling around his fingers, that hot skin getting goosebumps under his touch, that tongue... Baekhyun was stronger than he looked, Chanyeol could give him that.

Baekhyun wasn't the only one with marks and bruises. Chanyeol could barely move his upper lip. He didn't even want to think about the pain in his shoulders. Or about what the hell had gotten into Baekhyun. Or what the hell is he gonna do now. 

He heard the door to the master bedroom, then the one to Baekhyun's. 

It was already too late. The kraken was unleashed.

 

\---

'The club can't even handle you right now.'

Kyungsoo was being sarcastic. He was inside the house, looking through the large French windows and seeing that whore of a so-called friend of his ripping the dance floor in half, suit jacket long forgotten on the back of a chair somewhere. Kai was sweaty, his hair was all over the place, but his moves weren't. The precision of his dance moves has always surprised Kyungsoo. They are used to hanging out with their other friends, as Kyungsoo was actively avoiding being left alone with him. On their nights out their group would inevitably end up in a random club.

Kai felt alive in clubs. The sweatier, the better.

The fewer clothes he could wear, the more comfortable he felt. Which is not something you would say about Do Kyungsoo's condition at the moment.  
Watching Kai body waving to a sleazy RnB song was making Kyungsoo's pants anything but comfortable. But he'd never admit to that, not even to himself.

By now, Kai knew there was no use in asking Kyungsoo to dance. The older man would always bluntly refuse him and return to the White Russian in his hand and pretend he was observing others having fun. Kyungsoo preferred it that way. So Kai would let him be, find someone else to rub his body against like a dog in heat, someone else to share sweaty body waves with. Kyungsoo refrained himself from pouting like a petulant child who had to share his toys.

-

What happened today, under the table, was a mistake - Kai had taken him off-guard, that's all. He always felt like prey around the younger man. Ever since Sehun had introduced them and he had seen the tanned man making his way over to Kyungsoo with that feline walk, eyeing him from head to toe, Kyungsoo's brain issued a warning in bright letters: "No."

But even so, he always had this feeling that kid had his eyes on him. Kyungsoo was in college with Sehun's boyfriend, so whenever Sehun would come to pick Luhan up from school Kyungsoo would get a free lift home as a courtesy. The only problem was that wherever Sehun went, Kai tagged along. So Kyungsoo had his fair share of awkward rides in the backseat, with Kai silent next to him. He would never say a word. All the talking was done by the two lovebirds in the front seats, complete with kissy sounds and pet names. Kai would always get too comfortable, spreading his arms and legs and feeling at home in Sehun's car. Kyugsoo was left with little space between their bodies. He would always try to get as close to the car door as possible, not saying a word.

These rides were always too long and uncomfortable for Kyungsoo. Eventually, they had to start talking.

"Sehun asked if you could borrow him your Mandarin book," Kai asked with no expression on his face. His dark eyes looked even darker as they drove passed street lights.

'Random.' Kyungsoo has thought. 'Sehun can ask for it himself. Why the hell is this guy butting in?'

"Sure, no problem," He replied instead.

 

or 

 

"Could you pass me the sugar from the shelf?" Kyungsoo was baking for the group settled comfortably on his floor, watching a Wong Kar Wai movie. Kai just happened to be in the kitchen, getting a soda from the fridge.

Usually, Kai would help him, out of boring politeness. He looked around where the sugar was and, this time, he decided to have some fun. This avoiding conflict thing they were doing for the sake of the group was getting old.

"Get it yourself." He opened the bottle cap and started drinking, eyes on Kyungsoo, Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

Kyungsoo needed a moment before averting his eyes away from Kai's neck. He wasn't in the mood for fighting; this was a nice evening among friends. 'Friends and Kai.' 

"Fine." He washed his hands and moved closer to Kai as the shelves were behind the son of a bitch. Kyungsoo had to do it: he stood on his tiptoes.

He heard Kai chuckle behind him. 'Damn it...' He already knew he was short, he didn't need some punk making him self-aware. Before straining his arm, even more, he felt Kai behind him. Touching every part of his back with his front. The younger man easily took the sugar container and put it on the counter, in front of Kyungsoo; Kai stood there, just breathing and making the hair at the base of Kyungsoo's neck stand up. 

"There you go, hyung." He could practically hear the smile on those damn lips of his. Kai slowly removed himself and went to the other room with all the others. Kyungsoo took the sugar carried on baking as nothing happened. His brain, however, was screaming "no."

That night didn't end well for him.

 -

"There you are!" Kai was almost dripping. 'That shirt might as well be see-through.' His cheeks were flushed, sleeves rolled up as he kept licking his lips like he was thirsty. The clean-cut, dashing man from the ceremony had been replaced by something wild. "I thought you went to get water, hyung. Why are you here all by yourself?"

"The maids needed some help," Kyungsoo lied; he could feel a smirk forming on his lips because Kai actually came looking for him. 'I need to stop this. I've already made a mistake today.'

"Look at you all servile. Always so helping, so docile this hyung of mine," Kai was slurring his words and kept leaning towards Kyungsoo.

"Have you been drinking?" 

"You said you'd bring water. You didn't. That Krystal chick was hiding from her sister with some vodka on the rocks."

"What the actual fuck, Kai? You were supposed to drive us back! Why the hell-"

"I guess I'm not that responsible as you, hyung." The honorific became a slur in Kai's mouth. "Not that obedient," he looked Kyungsoo in the eyes. "...not that submissive."

'No', that warning was getting louder and louder in Kyungsoo's mind.

He felt Kai's hot hands on his hips before getting his lips crushed. The vodka had made Kai sloppy, but he was a natural at this. Kyungsoo tried breaking away.

"You're drunk. No... Kai stop-"

Kai was not having any of this.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he muttered between kisses. "Any fucking idea? It took weeks to finally get Sehun to introduce me to you. I insisted so much the idiot thought I would start stalking you, for fuck's sake! And then you wouldn't even look at me!"

He suddenly stopped kissing Kyungsoo, but was still clinging onto him, head lowered, eyes on the floor.

"That night last week, in the kitchen. I thought Sehun was finally right about something: I'd almost jumped you. You got so annoyed when I wouldn't pass you the damn sugar and still didn't care enough to confront me. I just wanted to make you as mad as you make me! I knew you couldn't reach the shelf, I didn't care. Then you went on and tried grabbing it and you were so close to me and on your tip-toes... and that ass of yours..." Kai's voice had become husky mid-rant. "I wished for a reaction."

He closed his eyes, taking in Kyungsoo's clean smell and pulling him even closer. Kyungsoo couldn't move. He had no idea. He thought he was only one of Kai's too many. 

"You never told-"

"No, no, no-" Kai's voice was almost whiny. "How could I when you're barely looking at me? Hell, you only came here because you lost a bet to Luhan that night! You can't even stand being in the same room with me. Those rides home in Sehun's car must have been a nightmare."

Kai was breaking apart in front of him. His hold wasn't that strong anymore. He let go of Kyungsoo and stepped away. 'When did this happen?'

"But I kind of get it, you know?" Now Kai looked miserable, leaning against the wall and looking at Kyungsoo with half-lidded eyes. "You are too good for me, hyung. You have all the right."

Kyungsoo was frozen. A door was heard upstairs. Looking up, Kyungsoo saw a pair of legs that looked like Chanyeol's at the top of the stairs. He took Kai by the hand and went in the storage room next to the kitchen. He closed the door behind them. 

"I had no right," Kyungsoo whispered. He didn't dare look Kai in the eyes, shame and regret making a weird mix inside of him. "I was a coward... I am a coward. I had no idea I made you go through all this. I have no idea why I made myself go through all this. You are the one who's too good." 

Kai looked in front of him and almost couldn't recognize the older man. He knew most of Kyungsoo's facial expressions, but not once did he see him make a face like the one he had on now. His shy smiles and fleeting gazes were never directed at him. He wanted to say how happy he was about Kyungsoo not running away from him or kicking his ass. But Kyungsoo had a sample of what Kai's lips could do and he wanted more. 

Kai would have enough time to express his gratitude some other time.


	7. Wings

'Get your ass downstairs,' Chanyeol told himself and finally left the bed.

He made himself look presentable and got out the door. There was no longer the need for a suit jacket at the wedding party and Jia's folks will not find it in the bathroom because they never use the master either way. 'All good.'

Before he walked out the glass doors, he put on his best fake smile.

The party outside was crazy. The dance floor was packed and Suho couldn't care less about Chanyeol's absence. He was spinning his bride, now dressed in a simple electric blue dress, and they were both laughing like they were the last two people on Earth. Lucky bastards.

"Ah, Channie my boy, why aren't you joining the party?"

'Ugh fuck my life, 'uncle' Jun...'

"Not in the mood, I guess." Chanyeol smiled. Jun wanted to say something else but got cut off by his polka-dotted wife, who brought a certain someone with her.

"Here he is. The man of the hour!" Chanyeol's fake smile almost broke at Gladys' words.

"Oh, you have the wrong guy, Gladys. Suho is the one who..."

"Oh, hush, boy! Without you, there wouldn't be a wedding to speak of." She then turned to the skinny form she brought with her. "Chanyeol prepared all this in a week's time, Baekkie! He's an extraordinary young man! And so polite, too! Just look at that infectious smile." She then proceeded to pinch Chanyeol's cheeks like he was a fucking toddler.

"Infectious, indeed." Baekhyun agreed, the smile clearly not affecting him.

He looked as fine as ever; no one would suspect he just got fucked in his parents' bathroom minutes before; no one would even dare suspect dear Chanyeol to be the one doing the fucking. 

"An angel without wings, I'll tell ya." said uncle Jun, not wasting a look on Baekhyun so he wouldn't miss a second of whatever Chanyeol was doing.

"Sure he has wings. They're attached to his head." The two fans were too preoccupied with Chanyeol to grant Baekhyun with a response, but Baekhyun pointed to his own ears and smirked.

'Ass...', thought Chanyeol. There were no signs of force on Baekhyun, but Chanyeol knew the damage. He knew that under that designer suit and fresh new shirt hid marks left by Chanyeol's own hands. Jun and Gladys' voice blend with the background of boisterous laughter and loud music. Chanyeol was too busy trying to read Baekhyun's face - a weird new hobby he had developed in a few short hours. The latter was calmly answering his aunt's obtrusive questions. Chanyeol was deep in thought, ignoring Jun's rant about cocktails when something caught his ear:

"My flight back is on Friday-" Baekhyun's voice was barely audible over uncle Jun's rant.

"Oh,  nonsense, dear! You'll stay here for the summer," Gladys told her nephew. "This is still your house! Your parents won't be returning here soon, plus Jia and her husband are going to Tahiti for their honeymoon. You won't be disturbed here. The maids will make sure of that, and Chanyeol will be here to keep you company."

Both men looked at each other. 

"Say what now?" Baekhyun looked like he was about to cut a bitch.

\--

The night went on. Jia was drunk as fuck and Suho looked mad proud about it. The limo took both of them to a hotel close to the airport where they would catch a plane.

Way past midnight, Chanyeol was walking through the garden, making an inventory of the post-wedding party damage.

"Broken lamps-check. Ripped table cloths-check... let's see, what else... Oh, something caught on fire, that's new. Ruined flowerbeds... This will be a bitch to clean up tomorrow."

Back inside, Baekhyun had just finished his third shower of the day. He got into whatever clothes he could find in his old closet and turned off the light. On his way to bed, he saw a tall figure next to the pool under his window. It was walking through the tossed garden chairs, fixing them up and picking up random pieces of trash.

'Why the hell do you care? And what's that about you staying here?', Baekhyun thought.

His aunt wasn't too clear about the details, she also had a bit too much to drink. But from what Baekhyun could gather, Chanyeol would replace Suho in their company for the summer. Though that still doesn't explain what the hell was he doing in Baekhyun's house.

\--

Morning sunshine stings like a bitch when your shoulders have cat-scratches on them and you finished half a bottle of tequila before you went to bed. 

Chanyeol woke up with the worst of hangovers. He pulled on some sweatpants and an old wife-beater and made his way to the kitchen. 'Aspirin for breakfast sounds fantastic.'

He was glad to find out he wasn't the only one who had a rough night. He found Kai with his head on the kitchen counter, nursing a cup of coffee and groaning like he was on his death bed.

Chanyeol patted the boy's back.

"I know, bro, I know."

However, Kai wasn't as miserable as Chanyeol thought. He had a dumb smile spread across his face as soon as Kyungsoo made his way in the kitchen, limping a little.

"I hope it's ok we crashed in a room upstairs. I already made the bed and tidied up, so you won't even know we were there in the first place." Kyungsoo looked apologetic.

"I'm actually amazed you two made it upstairs," Chanyeol grinned while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"We kinda didn't," said Kai before earning a punch in the stomach from a blushing owl. They were laughing, except Kyungsoo who had an ohmygodwhy expression on.

"Don't worry about it," Chanyeol said. "Nobody ever stays in those rooms, so it's fine-"

"And who the hell are you to grant permission for sleepovers in my house?"

The guys in the kitchen turned their heads to see a ruffled-hair Baekhyun in what looked like a Spice Girls t-shirt. Chanyeol made a mental note to think later on about how cute the asshole looked. He chose to leave instead.

"It's too early for this shit", said Chanyeol and left the kitchen table, coffee in hand.

He made a salute sign to the guys, who looked like they were ready to leave after sensing the switch in the atmosphere. Baekhyun followed him as soon as the door closed after Kai and Kyungsoo.

"You've no right to bring friends over-"

"They're Suho's friends, and I'm pretty sure he has every right to, princess. So stop whining, have your coffee- you clearly need it, and get off my dick."

Baekhyun scoffed at his choice of words. Chanyeol turned around to find him staring at his arms. 

"Are we done here?" Chanyeol raised his tone. It was too early in the day for this type of shit.

Baekhyun averted his eyes and looked back at Chanyeol's upper arms.

"There's some disinfectant in the cabinet." Chanyeol almost didn't hear him.

"What? Why- oh." Chanyeol followed Baekhyun's gaze and shut his mouth.

Baekhyun headed back to the kitchen.

-

Shitshitshit. 

Baekhyun was an idiot. What the hell was he staring at Chanyeol's arms for? Because he was wearing a black wife-beater. Because, apparently, that giraffe looked even better than in that tight shirt he wore at the wedding. Because the Universe hated Baekhyun. 

  
But as he took in Chanyeol's look- his ass in those sweats, his bare feet on the kitchen floor, that fucking wife-beater- Baekhyun saw them. Them... Tiny little red marks on his shoulders and neck. Mostly faded, but Baekhyun knew there were worse on Chanyeol's back. 

It made him hard.

'I'm an idiot.'


	8. Both

Days passed. The two barely saw each other.

Chanyeol was busy with work - Suho had left a lot of things unfinished. He was working way past midnight and often brought his work home with him. He felt cranky, tired and a certain neighbor living two doors down the Byuns' fancy hallway liked his music a bit too loud in the evenings.

Both of them were avoiding each other like pros, but that didn't mean Chanyeol didn't steal a glimpse of Baekhyun when he went swimming the other day. Or watch Baekhyun from his window when the Byun's only son came home late at night, barely keeping straight from drinking too much... or fuck knows what else.

Baekhyun was just trying to get used to being home again.  
Everything felt new to him. He went out a couple of times with old high school friends, but nothing was how it used to be. People change, they go on with their lives, and some of them had become too different from what they used to be. He heard them making crappy comments about him staying in NY- comments that led Baekhyun to believe that people here really had the worst impression about him. He admits his favorite was that one about him being in the sex business. He laughed it off and made an excuse to leave early from the club. 'Having fun isn't happening tonight.'

As he got the car in the garage, he saw the light on up in Chanyeol's room. Was the guy was still working? Baekhyun checked his watch: 01.36 AM.

'This should be fun.'

He got inside, went upstairs into his room and blasted his speakers with 'Run Devil Run'. As expected, within seconds, an annoyed and exhausted-looking Chanyeol knocked on Baekhyun's door.

"Turn that shit off or so help me god, Baekhyun," Chanyeol raised his voice from behind the closed bedroom door. Baekhyun pretended he didn't hear him over the music, so Chanyeol had no other choice but to enter his room, snatch his iPod from where he had it connected to the speakers and throw it out the window. Totally normal behavior. Baekhyun was speechless for a couple of seconds.

"What the hell is wrong with you... you ape? Do you have any idea how much that costs?!" Baekhyun went on the balcony to see where it had landed aaaaaaand, of course, the device was floating in the pool underneath his balcony.

He turned to Chanyeol who was not giving a flying fuck about the device, Baekhyun's state, or the sudden silence that filled the room. 

"You are buying me a new one!"

"Keep dreaming," Chanyeol sounded bored.

"I mean it. Is it not enough that you live in my-"

"Oh shut the fuck up, ok? I'm fucking tired of the same bullshit coming out of your mouth over and over again, princess-"

"Stop calling me that-"

"What? 'Princess'? Isn't that what you are?" Chanyeol could see that he'd hit Baekhyun where it hurt but kept on going. "You couldn't care less about people working at this hour- people working for your benefit, might I add- and you come home at this hour-"

"It's my business at what hour-" Baekhyun tried to talk over Chanyeol, to no avail.

"-God knows where the hell you've been, smelling like a whorehouse-" Chanyeol kept at it. He was too exhausted to choose his words.

"This is none of your fucking business-"

"It fucking is!"

 

\---

'Wait... back up. What the hell did I just say?'

The little shit was smiling now, that same grin Chanyeol hadn't seen for days.

"I meant it is when it fucks up my work schedule," he explained. "I'm buried in papers, I haven't had a decent meal in three days, I'm always on the run from one meeting to another, and the only fucking thing I ask of you is to keep.the fucking.music.down!"

The outburst didn't seem to impress Baekhyun one bit. He slowly approached Chanyeol, who became more than aware that the shorter man was dressed in a white top highlighting every curve of his body. 'He probably had it underneath that shirt he wore at that fancy club.'

"I'm not in the mood for your games, Baek." Chanyeol turned his back to exit the bedroom, but Baekhyun grabbed him by the wrist.  

"Ok. Sorry."

"I'm sorry what?"  
Chanyeol couldn't believe his ears. Baekhyun's touch on his skin felt light like it wasn't even there.

"For the music," Baekhyun sounded whiny.

"And?"

"And for acting like a spoiled brat."

"Like a spoiled princess-" Chanyeol pushed it.

"Fuck off, ok? I had a shitty night, all I wanted was to listen to some music and you had to ruin-"

"Ugh, shut up, Baek," Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "You obviously knew I was up and needed to focus on work, so you decided to be a bitch about it and turn the volume all the way up. This is not the first time you do it, I know your style by now."

Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol' wrist. He crossed his arms over his puffed chest and pursed his lips defiantly. There was a weird sort of determination in his eyes.

"Very well then. I might need to change tactics."

Chanyeol was too tired to keep up with whatever dumbass idea Baekhyun had cooked up. "What.."

Baekhyun was right in his face.

"To fuck up with your concentration."

He grabbed Chanyeol by the jaw and planted a wet kiss on his lips. Chanyeol's brain was blank. This was the second time it became like this because of Baekhyun.

Instinctively he wrapped his arms around the tiny waist pressed against him and deepened the kiss. God, how he had waited for this! All those nights trying to focus on those damn graphs and charts to stop him from bringing Baekhyun's door down and have his way with him. He exhausted himself before going to bed hoping that he won't dream of those damn moans again, that his dreams won't be filled with milky skin, closed eyes, and half-open lips.

Baekhyun broke the kiss to breathe, his chest heaving and eyes dark. His hands were on Chanyeol's neck and chest and opened his mouth to say something. Chanyeol didn't wanna hear it.

"Shut up", he said before throwing Baekhyun on the bed. Baekhyun bounced on the mattress and instinctively spread his legs looking up at Chanyeol. Of course, his next words were:

"Make me."

There was a split second of complete silence and stillness. The next second Chanyeol was on top of him touching every little part of Baekhyun he could get his hands on. He was moving too fast and accidentally ripped Baekhyun's white top in the front. Chanyeol wanted to kiss those exposed collar bones when Baekhyun interrupted him:

"Really? Really?! Should I just make you a list with things you have to buy me, or-"

"Shut up, I don't care," Chanyeol said and continued planting open-mouthed kisses on him. As his mouth traveled down the body that tormented his dreams, Chanyeol had a sudden objection to skinny jeans.

"Did you have to wear these tonight?" he asked, cursing the skin-tight material glued to Baekhyun's legs.

"They make my ass look good," the other answered, shamelessly raising one brow.

Chanyeol stood there, hovering above Baekhyun then, with one swift motion, he turned Baekhyun on his belly.

"Mpf...Fuck." Baekhyun's words were muffled by the pillow now.

Chanyeol nodded.

"They do, actually."

Baekhyun blushed and didn't dare raise his face from the sheets. The taller man yanked off his pants, socks, and shoes and ripped what remained of his top just because.

'Nothing wrong with a little mindless destruction.'

And there it was, just like in his dreams. That skin whiter than the sheets, that messy hair...that birthmark...

Baekhyun felt analyzed and turned his face to the side look back at the man checking him out. Their eyes met and Chanyeol felt like kicking himself because he had waited so long. So he took off his collared shirt and pants and straddled Baekhyun. 

"Get off! You're heavy!" Baekhyun whined beneath him as Chanyeol chuckled.

"Nah, I'm very comfy," he replied and slowly started grinding on Baekhyun's bare ass. Baekhyun became very still and released a heavenly moan at the contact.

"Keep making those noises and this won't last too long, princess."

"Ngh... Stop... calling me-"

Chanyeol leaned over and turned Baekhyun's head to kiss him until Baekhyun felt the room spin. He then went on to leave pecks on Baekhyun's neck, shoulders, and lower back and then... things got interesting. Chanyeol gently caressed one of his cheeks while planting an obscene kiss on the other one. Baekhyun shivered almost violently under him.

Chanyeol stopped.

"...is something wrong?" Baekhyun sounded breathy and spent already. 'From just a kiss.'

"You're a liar."

\---

Baekhyun had no idea what the hell had happened. One minute he was ass up, the next he felt two strong arms flipping him onto his back and a mop of brown hair was in his face.

"I fucking knew it." Chanyeol was pretty sure his voice had never sounded as deep as it did telling Baekhyun this. "That time in the bathroom... you were so tight... and so eager. I thought that maybe, maybe I was the first to... But then you walk around parading with different 'friends' of yours and I hear all these stories about you... and then I'm convinced you're the slut they say you are."

Baekhyun was quiet. He felt something bitter stuck in his throat and all he could think of was 'don't fucking cry. don't fucking cry.'

"Just look at you, all hot and ready." Chanyeol looked him up and down, eyes still dark, lips still wet. Baekhyun decided enough was enough; he had his pride after all. He tried to sit but his wrists were caught by stronger hands and put above his head as Chanyeol pressed his own body against his. Baekhyun felt his body sinking into the mattress under the weight. 

'don't fucking cry. don't fucking cry.'

"But I see it now," Chanyeol's eyes almost had a twinkle. "It's an act. It's all an act. Ever since I opened that fuckin’ door and saw you standing there like you owned the place even in those dirty jeans you were wearing... It was all an act."

He slowly took Baekhyun's face in his hand. 

"And your apology wasn't complete."

Baekhyun was confused. Everything was happening too fast and in slow motion at the same time.

"What?" He couldn't recognize his voice.

"You didn't apologize for throwing me out of the bathroom that day. And leaving me with all these feelings I can't get rid of. And for being a teasing bitch when you go for a swim."

He kissed Baekhyun and it felt like this was supposed to be their first genuine kiss. It felt differently for both of them. It started off slow and sweet, but they got carried away pretty fast.  
They don't do slow and sweet.  
In a matter of seconds, Baekhyun was back to being a moaning mess under a heavy, hot body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went all 'awww' while editing this and seeing Bekhyun listened to SNSD's "Run Devil Run" on an iPod. 20-year-old me used to love that song!

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly moving my stuff over from AFF. This is the first thing I've ever written for a fandom, back in 2013, when EXO meant 12.


End file.
